


hot flush

by eunhathighs (gahye0nie)



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Buttplugs, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, FWB that are too chicken to admit they love each other, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remote Control Vibrators, Sweet/Hot, the other members are minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahye0nie/pseuds/eunhathighs
Summary: If Jiwon's sexual interests are anything to go by (of which there are many), Eunji knows that this shopping trip means something.
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Park Jiwon | E:U
Kudos: 20





	hot flush

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello! yes, i am also a new forever who joined during La Di Da era (because as an LGBT i am not immune to girls in leather dancing to synthpop), which means i must write fanfic that involves them being lesbians
> 
> somehow this ended up being probably my longest one-shot to date and i wrote it in like 2 days??? i don't know what angel of creative energy came over me but i'm really happy with how this fic turned out and i love love love these two together muah
> 
> title comes from kimbra - sweet relief
> 
> and without further ado please enjoy, drop kudos and comment if you like it!

The period right after promotions ended was always slow for Everglow. It's often jarring for them, from their days being bustling and full of schedules to many empty days throughout the week that would bleed together without distinction.

Eunji aimlessly flips through channels on the TV, squinting as the light from outside reflects onto the screen. The other members were sleeping in today, Eunji's bout of restlessness leaving her to wake early with seemingly nothing to do. Her neck is getting sore from it resting against the arm of the couch, but she doesn't really care about it right now. She almost doesn't register soft bare footsteps on the wood floor behind her until the owner of said feet starts patting her head. Eunji smiles, recognizing the gentle fingers of the group's leader toying with her hair.

"Good morning, unnie," she mumbles softly.

Jiwon walks around the couch and places a peck on Eunji's cheek, filling her body with warmth. Eunji wasn't that fond of skinship, but the relationship the two of them shared wasn't the same as the other members, somewhere toeing the line between friends and lovers (a relationship the others hadn't caught onto yet). Although, ever since promotions started to slow, Eunji felt that line being crossed more and more, and there was a bit of concern about what that would mean in the future. 

But for now, she was going to enjoy whatever this was.

Jiwon relaxes next to her, arms on top of the cushions. Eunji places her legs on top of Jiwon's, nicely fitting together. It's warm and comfortable.

"Can't sleep?"

"Guess not. It's a little bit boring around here now."

Jiwon smiles, her cheeks round as plums. "Well, now we have time to do anything we want."

The older girl's hand aimlessly (in air quotes, Eunji says in her head) travels to Eunji's thigh. Eunji raises an eyebrow, noting the suspicious, mischievous glint in the other girl's eye. Jiwon moves Eunji's leg to the side and slots herself between them, scooting up and laying on top of her. Jiwon leans in and kisses her, chuckling into it, their lips drowsily moving together. Jiwon's tongue pokes into Eunji's mouth, and a small noise escapes Eunji’s lips, feeling her body get a little hotter. A hand pushes up her shirt slightly, thumb rubbing sensitive skin underneath. Eunji's body starts to tingle, particularly below the waist, and she breaks the kiss with a soft groan. 

"Unnie, you can't do this to me before breakfast," Eunji says playfully, although she can't quite hide that she's flustered.

"I won't," Jiwon replies, hand on Eunji's thigh again, rubbing dangerously close to her crotch. Jiwon notices the other girl gulp, audibly, and beams at her, knowing she's effectively gotten Han Eunji hot and bothered. Eunji feels herself twitch in her flannel sleep bottoms, but she's too sleepy to get hard, or close enough to it.

"I have something I want to try today anyway~" Jiwon says, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Eunji flushes pink at the vague statement. "I-I mean…"

"Hm?" 

The younger girl stumbles on her words. "I mean, do you really think we'll be able to do anything without the others interrupting?"

Eunji remembers the last time they tried to have sex while the other members were home (in Eunji's bed, right across from Serim's, no less). Jiwon remembers too, especially considering they both nearly went into cardiac arrest when Serim awoke in a stupor to get some water and asked what they were doing. They were both covered by Eunji's comforter and pile of plushies, thank god, but Jiwon admits she had a hard time keeping her composure with Eunji's dick pulsing inside her. 

“We don’t have to worry about that,” Jiwon says. 

“What are you talking about?” Eunji asks, sitting up from the sofa.

“You’ll see,” Jiwon says cryptically, just in time for the rest of the girls to trudge into the living room, half awake at the sound of the burner clicking on. Eunji joins them, but keeps her eye on Jiwon. 

"Wow, you're in a good mood today, unnie," Yoorim offhandedly comments.

Jiwon is humming to herself an improvised tune, slapping pancakes onto a hot griddle with surprising grace. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's not even a schedule today...normally you'd be out like a light."

"Today... I actually think we should go out. What do you say?" Jiwon says, spatula in one hand.

"Going out?" Yiren asks.

"Yeah, like, shopping."

"It's been a while since we've done that, now that you mention it," says Sihyeon, "I'm down. I got some money from my folks during Chuseok so it's on me~"

"You might have to eat those words if all of us are...going," Serim says, momentarily distracted by steaming hot pancakes placed in front of her.

"Yeah, you're right. Mia will probably buy out the whole store, won't you?"

Eunji's stare is fixed on Jiwon. The older girl is wearing an expression that Eunji can't parse. But if Jiwon's sexual interests are anything to go by (of which there are _many_ ), she knows that this shopping trip means _something._

 _"_ Hey, Han Eunji," Sihyeon barks.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah...you know me." Eunji tries to laugh off her daze.

"That reminds me...did the replacement parts for the coffee machine come in?" Sihyeon asks a busy Jiwon, who is placing multiple flavors of syrup on the table for each of their very particular members.

"Not yet, sorry," Jiwon replies.

"I could've sworn I saw a package come in yesterday," Yiren comments.

Jiwon turns slightly pale, and the way she pauses and slightly stumbles on her words piques Eunji's curiosity. "I think that was just junk."

Yiren nods without question, and with that, breakfast goes by wordlessly. 

A couple hours pass and the group get dressed. Eunji throws on a pink hoodie and a pair of cuffed jeans ripped at the knee, nothing fancy or designer for when the girls would go to interviews. Jiwon pets her blonde head as she walks past, leaning into her scratches like a puppy. It's a little embarrassing, but none of the other girls seem the wiser. Jiwon, on the other hand, wears a pair of gray skinny pants that hugged her slim idol figure and made her slightly-below-average stature not as obvious. Her lime green sweater is cropped, top button of her collar unbuttoned and her midriff exposed. Eunji's seen her wear this outfit countless times, but with the prospect of something sexual between them on the horizon, it makes her blush. She stuffs a facemask into her handbag and joins the others, following behind Jiwon.

As they all gather at the front door, Jiwon turns to the girls, sans Eunji. “Oh, I forgot I needed to do something with Eunji. You guys can go to the lobby without me, I’ll be there in a bit.”

There’s a couple furrowed brows, but again, none of them seem to ask.

Once the door closes, Jiwon wraps her hand around Eunji’s wrist. She starts taking her back to their bedroom. Eunji’s breath catches as anticipation rises in her chest. Jiwon gently pushes her onto the bed, fingers interlocking as she captures her lips. Jiwon’s hand smooths down her body again, a route she’s taken many times before, and Eunji melts in her touch. 

“Ah...unnie…” she gasps between wet kisses, “We...can’t be too long…”

“We won’t be,” Jiwon replies, getting up from the bed. Eunji peeks over the edge of the bed when Jiwon pulls out an nondescript brown box from underneath. She opens the top and there’s a red satin drawstring bag inside. When Jiwon tugs the string, she fishes out the thing inside with a flair: a sex toy. It’s shorter than the dildos Eunji’s seen in her life (which, to be fair, isn’t a lot), shiny silver and teardrop-shaped with a flared bottom. On the bottom of the hilt is a plastic, pink jewel. 

Eunji laughs softly, her nose wrinkling, trying to be smug. “You know...if you want to put something inside you, you’ve got the real thing right here.”

“You think this is going in _me_?” Jiwon asks.

Eunji’s stare is blank. “If it’s not, where is it supposed to…”

Jiwon’s eyes flick over Eunji’s body and she places her hand in the small of her back, right above her…

_“Oh.”_

“Is that okay?” Jiwon says softly.

“Y-yeah! It’s okay, just...I’ve never done anything like that. J-Just go slow.”

Jiwon takes another item out of the box, a bottle of lube. “I’ve got you covered, baby.”

Before Eunji can even process Jiwon calling her "baby", Jiwon pecks her cheek and gets on her knees, reaching behind Eunji to pull off her pants and briefs. Eunji is left pantless on the bed, getting goosebumps with her privates exposed to the air. Eunji's about average-sized at full mast, and the head of her cock is a bit large proportioned to her shaft, but Jiwon likes it that way. It suits Eunji, and as corny as the saying is, it really isn't the size of the ship but the motion of the ocean that matters.

“Lie back.”

Eunji follows her leader’s instructions, her bare legs wavering in the air. Jiwon places her hand on the other girl’s soft dick, moving it out of the way. When Eunji softly gasps at the touch, it takes everything in her not to touch her more. 

Jiwon dips two fingers inside the bottle of lube and rubs around the sticky liquid around her puckered hole.

“Just relax, it’s alright.”

Eunji takes in a breath and it soothes her, a soft moan on her lips when Jiwon slips two fingers inside her. It feels a little odd and almost medical, that is until she pushes far enough inside to push on her prostate, and Eunji gasps loudly, a tingle going down her spine. Jiwon’s lips widen to a smile.

She starts pumping, only a few to get Eunji used to the girth, and pulls out, proceeding to cover the buttplug in lube. Jiwon rubs up and down Eunji’s thigh to relax her, slowly pushing in the plug bit by bit until only the jewel is visible. 

“You look so cute like that,” Jiwon cooes. 

The feeling of fullness makes Eunji nervous. _Is this how Jiwon feels normally when they have sex?_ she wonders.

“It feels kinda g-good but are we really going to be leaving the girls waiting on us?” 

“You with all the questions...well, I guess I might as well show you.”

Jiwon takes her phone out of her back pocket and responds to a text message (one of the girls getting impatient). Then she scrolls through her apps and finds one that’s pink, matching the jewel. She rapidly pulls it up and there’s a meter on the screen, levels ranging from 1 to 5. She sets it to 2, and there’s a muffled buzzing coming from the buttplug. Eunji’s eyes pop open and she moans out loud, eyebrows pursed, her body shaking. Jiwon turns it off after a moment, Eunji looking down between her legs and noticing she’s already gotten slightly erect.

“Put your pants back on, baby.”

“Wha?”

“You said you didn’t want to leave the others waiting.”

“You want me to go out with th-this inside me?” Eunji gestures to the jewel.

Jiwon nods matter-of-factly. “Yes, that’s the point. Nobody will notice if you stay quiet.”

“I don’t know if I can keep it together while we’re out if you keep turning this thing on…”

The older girl leans in close to Eunji’s ear and tosses Eunji’s pants onto the bed. “You’re going to have to.”

Eunji gulps.

* * *

They join the rest of the group in the lobby after a few minutes, Jiwon making up a reasonable excuse as to why they were gone for so long (“Eunji lost her phone and I had to help her find it!”). As they walk down the street to a corner clothing shop, Eunji walks in stride with Jiwon, her eyes locked on Jiwon’s phone that’s swinging in her hand. The buttplug inside her is a constant presence in the back of her mind, not knowing when Jiwon will turn the vibrations back on. Jiwon knows this, of course, even if her innocent smile and her reaching out to hold Eunji's hand masks it. Eunji accepts it and exhales, knowing her palms are clammy, but Jiwon doesn't seem to mind. Their fingers fit together, a sense of unity between them that Eunji felt when they were sitting together on the couch that morning. 

_They fit together nicely._

Eunji almost feels bashful, the two of them holding hands like this, until she notices the other girls holding hands too, swinging their arms playfully. Maybe it's not that unusual. 

Once they step into the store, they're greeted politely by the cashier at the front wearing a mask. The girls start to disperse through the store, mostly separate except for Eunji and Jiwon, of course. Eunji positions herself at a rack of shirts on sale, skimming through them to find anything in her size. Jiwon is about ten feet away from her at another rack, seemingly minding her own business. Eunji shoots a glance over to her, but she isn't paying attention. Eunji works her way around the rack, still looking through the clothes. She pauses for a second and reaches for a shirt that catches her eye, but suddenly a jolt of vibrations hums through her lower body. Eunji's hand shoots to her mouth and barely manages to muffle her whines. Her face burns as, through the pleasure, she looks around the store to see if anyone was staring, and thankfully there wasn't.

This time.

Jiwon's eyes crinkle up into a soft giggle as she witnesses this. When Eunji looks back at her, her eyebrows and eyes convey anger, but it's Eunji, and Jiwon can't find it anything other than adorable. She turns up the vibrations a notch and the look is wiped right off of Eunji's face, her knees buckling, fingers clenching the edge of the rack to keep herself from collapsing to the floor. Eunji is already desperately feeling she's about to cum in her pants, but right when she's teetering over the edge, Jiwon turns it off. Eunji takes a few deep breaths to regain composure, but it's not easy when Jiwon is watching her like a hawk.

"S-stop staring!"

"I'm not~" Jiwon says childishly. She walks up to the rack next to her.

"That shirt would be cute on you," she casually comments, wrapping her arm around Eunji’s shoulder.

"Thanks," Eunji replies deadpan, shuffling. She feels that familiar throbbing down below, strongly, her dick awkwardly straining against the confines of her jeans. Eunji swings her purse to her front, trying to casually hide her bulge, but Jiwon's eyes are sharper. Eunji can't completely tell, but Jiwon probably has a smug look under her mask right now. 

“Oh, they have one in orange, too,” Jiwon says, “We could match!”

“You all are going to do couple outfits?” Sihyeon asks, almost appearing out of thin air, leaning on the top of the rack.

Eunji blushes. “N-no, we’re not a couple!”

Sihyeon chuckles. “Hey, it’s just a figure of speech, I don’t think you guys are _actually_ a couple. Unless you guys are, that’s fine!”

“Well, we-aa-aa-aaaa-”

Jiwon turns the vibrations up to 2, mild but in Eunji’s state, definitely noticeable. She wavers on her feet, her eyes wide open as she tries to contain herself but is terribly failing.

Sihyeon now looks thoroughly confused, looking Eunji up and down. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes I’m fine! Very...VERY...fine, fine, yeah…”

“Are you sure? You look like you have a fever.”

“I-I’m going to the bathroom with Jiwon!” Eunji almost yelps out, Jiwon following close behind as they head towards the restrooms. 

Closing the door behind her, Jiwon watches Eunji lean up against the sink, her purse falling to her side. She stands in front of her and her eyes wander down to Eunji’s pants, her arousal obvious. Jiwon’s fingers graze over Eunji’s hip.

“Having some trouble there?”

Eunji’s head bobs back, staring at the ceiling. “I-I can’t…”

“Can’t what?”

“I’m close, please, _please,_ touch me.”

“Here? It’s filthy in here...But I can tell the others we need to get home early, if that’s what you want?”

“I-I...oh, _fuck,_ ” Eunji groans, her thighs clenching together as the vibrations are turned up to a 3. “Oh, Jiwon...Jiwon…”

“Yes, baby?” Jiwon sweetly says, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of Eunji’s face. 

Eunji doesn’t know why Jiwon’s taken to calling her baby, but it’s incredibly effective at making her feel like she’s about to die if she doesn’t release right here and now. All she can manage is nod, and Jiwon turns the vibrations off, letting Eunji exhale in relief. But before they exit, Jiwon takes Eunji’s face into both hands, making her look into her eyes. Even without the colored contacts they’d wear for performances, her eyes were bewitching. 

“In all seriousness...are you okay?”

Jiwon’s voice is soft here, not the seduction-laden tone she’s been putting on the whole afternoon. It almost makes Eunji more nervous that way.

“Yeah, I’m fine. To be honest it’s kind of a workout getting edged like this.”

Jiwon laughs softly, taking Eunji’s hand in hers.

* * *

The moment they arrive back at the dorms, Jiwon’s got Eunji pushed up against the door, kissing her deeply, a moan on her lips. She doesn’t expect anything less of her, but it is surprising how much Jiwon is enjoying this. Eunji remembers that she hasn’t even touched her throughout this, but it’s probably that Jiwon gets turned on by the power she has over her, that with the push of a button, she can make her see stars. Eunji is emboldened in the comfort of her own home, and she tilts her head to the side, her lips parting from Jiwon’s lips and attaching to the side of Jiwon’s neck. 

“Ah…” Jiwon breathes, her hands that are wrapped around Eunji’s waist clenching in Eunji’s hoodie. Eunji’s front teeth scrape against her neck, gently, just enough to leave a mark. “You’re really so...ah…”

Eunji smirks against Jiwon’s throat, feeling as if she’s finally gotten her leader vulnerable. Jiwon has the upper hand, though, and she reaches down and cups under Eunji’s ass, giving a firm grope. Eunji holds her close, gasping warm breaths on her skin.

“Come here, Eunji-ah,” she whispers, them both walking back without really properly looking, and ending up toppled over onto the couch. Eunji tries to pin down Jiwon, but she doesn’t exactly have a very firm hold with her hands trembling. Jiwon’s hair billows out onto the couch cushion, eyes lidded.

“I just realized something,” Jiwon says.

“What?”

“We didn’t buy anything at the store, did we?”

Eunji takes her chance. “Well, you look better with clothes off anyways.”

Jiwon scoffs. “Slick.”

She proceeds to take off her shirt, back arching prettily as she gets it off her head and tosses it off of the couch. Eunji reaches forward to touch Jiwon’s breasts, but Jiwon grabs her wrists.

“No touching unless I say so.”

Jiwon’s tone darkens, more seductive now, and something about it turns Eunji’s stomach into knots. Jiwon undresses completely, watching Eunji’s reaction to every article of clothing she removes. Eunji’s mouth is slightly open, eyes transfixed on her body. Her hand is picking at the tag on the couch, trying to busy herself while she watches. She’s absolutely beautiful, not a single blemish on her skin. The older girl sits back up and reaches underneath Eunji’s hoodie, pulling it over her head. Eunji’s bobbed hair is messy now, half of it in her face, and she’s wearing a plain black bra. Jiwon cups both breasts, thumbing over her nipples through the fabric. Eunji’s body jerks, humming in pleasure, leaning into Jiwon’s touch. Jiwon giggles at the other girl’s reaction (although, she should expect it, considering how wound up she’s gotten Eunji today). Next, she unbuttons Eunji’s jeans, chuckling seeing Eunji has already gotten hard again.

“I think this little friend needs attending to, hm?” she says, cupping the bulge in her hand through cotton boyshorts and giving a gentle squeeze. Eunji whimpers, her hands balled into fists knowing she’s not allowed to touch the pretty girl sitting right in front of her.

Eunji is left only in her bra, her dick standing to attention. Jiwon drags a finger from the base up to the tip, Eunji’s breath shuddering with each inch.

“You have no idea how pretty you look right now…” Jiwon trails off.

“U-unnie…”

Jiwon’s ears perk up. “Yes?”

“Please let me touch you.”

She cocks her head to the side with a grin, laying back down on the couch. “Well, since you asked so politely…”

Eunji doesn’t even let Jiwon finish her sentence before she scoots forward, her hands on Jiwon’s hips and her cock flush between her legs. Jiwon's thighs close around her cock, the head cutely poking from between them. Eunji tenses up, her lower lip trembling. 

"You're...really trying to challenge me, aren't you?" Eunji says with a wavering smirk.

"Oh, not yet," Jiwon replies, reaching for her phone. She opens the vibrator app and turns the plug back on, setting it to a high vibration all at once. A loud moan rips from Eunji's throat, her body instinctively rutting herself between Jiwon's legs. A dribble of cum spurts across the older girl's abs, her eyes widening with curiosity.

"Aw, what a shame," Jiwon tsks, wiping up the gobs of precum decorated around her navel, "You're going to waste all of this?"

"B-because you won't l-let me...inside…" Eunji gasps, her nails digging into Jiwon's waist.

Jiwon hums in thought. "Hm, do you deserve it?"

"Please! Please, I need it, f-f…fuck..."

"Oh my, little Mia is cursing~"

"Shut up, sh-hut up…" Eunji breathes out.

Jiwon chuckles, poking the ruddy red tip of the cock that's pressing onto her skin, and she can feel Eunji twitch between her legs as she does it. Although, Jiwon must admit that she's not exactly immune to the idea of Eunji inside her right now. The position they're in right now is making the big vein on the underside of Eunji's dick push ever-so-nicely onto her clit, and Eunji must know this by how wet she's probably making her dick right now. Jiwon chews on her lower lip, and she almost wants to go all the way with this, just give into temptation and get off like this. It would be awfully cute, though, seeing Eunji's face, a mix of pleasure and embarrassment at coming undone all over her. But the way she unconsciously clenches herself around nothing, feeling unsatisfied, makes her change her mind. 

"On the other hand...I've been dragging this out all day, huh? I guess you only deserve to be rewarded."

"Y-yeah?" Eunji responds, almost drunkenly, her mind a whirl from the thought of finally releasing what's been winding her up for the entire day.

Jiwon lazily spreads her legs, wetness glistening along the sides of her outer lips. "I'm all yours."

Pushing Jiwon's legs wide open, Jiwon's knees closer to her chest, Eunji thrusts inside her warm pussy. She feels like she's getting pulled in, walls clenching around her, almost beckoning her to thrust harder. The vibrator buzzes inside her, and as her hips move, the bud of the plug pushes in a little deeper, overwhelming her with pleasure. Jiwon sighs at her fullness, looking up with lidded eyes at the ever-eager Eunji, her hips and her tightened balls slapping up against her hips. The power in Eunji's toned core is surprising, and the way she hits her sensitive spots with such veracity is wonderful. Eunji is still adorable, though; her brows are furrowed and her mouth is open in a pitifully cute whimper, almost looking like she's about to cry. 

“That’s it, baby...oh, fuck,” Jiwon groans, rocking her hips to meet Eunji’s thrusts.

“Unnie...unnie...oh my...aah…” Eunji moans. “It’s….g-good…”

Jiwon wraps her legs around Eunji’s waist, pulling her closer. Eunji moves her hands up the other girl’s body until she reaches her face, and pulls her in for a kiss. Their lips smash together in a passion that almost overwhelms them both. Even Jiwon is surprised at her own aggressiveness, but goddamn is Eunji fucking her hard today (she makes a mental note to use that buttplug more often). She doesn’t normally come quickly, but she can feel the pressure twisting in her core, like a corkscrew about to pop. 

Their foreheads press together, both knowing that they’re close to the edge. So they hold each other close and finally, the release comes. Jiwon clenches tight around Eunji, her head pressing into the arm of the couch. Eunji comes inside her, gushing warm, seemingly endless, and any coherent thought left in Eunji’s mind leaves her. Her moans echo on the dorm walls, a mess of Jiwon’s name and expletives. Jiwon’s hand blindly feels for her phone, turning the vibrator off, and Eunji pulls out, then collapses on top of her. Jiwon sighs, bending her leg up as cum lazily drips from her hole.

Eunji’s head settles in the crook of Jiwon’s neck, taking in the scent of her skin, albeit sweaty. Jiwon reaches around underneath Eunji, a soft kiss on her forehead as she gently removes the buttplug from her, Eunji’s eyebrows furrowing up. It stings slightly, but once it’s gone, she feels empty. The air in the room feels a little chilly, Eunji curling up groggily in Jiwon’s arms. 

“I love you,” she mumbles.

This time it’s Jiwon’s turn to blush. “What did you say?”

“I…” Eunji stammers, “I said I love you.”

Jiwon scratches down Eunji’s spine. “Really?”

Eunji pushes her face closer. “We say it all the time…”

“No but… _do you?_ ”

Eunji doesn’t say anything; instead she reaches for Jiwon’s hand. Their fingers interlock, and Jiwon relaxes.

It’s warm and comfortable.


End file.
